Mystery on the Going Merry
by Winters Rhapsody
Summary: This summary will probably suck so please read the story even if you think the summary sucks. The crew of the Going Merry are being attacked one by one by a mysterious blur.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own One Piece. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics.

Author's notes: Well here I am writing a fanfic. I never thought I would, because I don't think I can write things out well. But it seems my friend Tammi thinks I can so I'll either prove myself wrong or her one or the other. Any ways please please please read and review and please don't flame. If you think it's awful just say so don't rub it in, also constructive criticism is appreciated.

First Chapter

It was a normal day on the Going Merry. Zoro was off napping somewhere on deck. Usopp was telling Chopper tall tales about himself and of course Chopper believed most of them. Luffy was in the kitchen bothering Sanji about lunch and Nami was picking tangerines from her trees. But the peace would not last long as Sanji finally got fed-up with Luffy bothering him about how long it was 'til lunch.

"If you would leave me alone it would be done a lot faster!" Sanji yelled as he kicked Luffy out the door. Luffy skidded across the floor a few feet then got up, and brushed him self off. He then walked over to where he had seen Zoro sleeping not to long ago. He then realized Zoro wasn't there.

Oh well he must be training. I guess I'll have to find someone else to play with. Luffy thought to him self as he wandered off in Usopp and Choppers direction.

At the same time Luffy wander off to find Usopp and Chopper, Nami was coming out of her tangerine orchard with a basket full of tangerines. As she walked towards the kitchen with them she had an odd feeling like she was being watched. She looked around but didn't see anyone so she shrugged it off and continued walking towards the kitchen. All of the sudden a green and black blur pounced on her making her fall over and spill her basket of tangerines. Sanji heard the noise out side of the kitchen and came out to see what was going on. There he saw Nami who was now sitting up and looking around with a slightly confused look on her face. He ran over to her.

"Nami-swan what happened to you? Are you ok?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm okay. But one of the idiots pounced on me and knocked me over. At first I thought it was Luffy. But I realized it couldn't be him because I had just seen him walking towards where Usopp and Chopper are." She explained.

"Well all that leaves is Zoro." Sanji stated as he helped her up.

"Yeah that's what I thought. But I never thought Zoro would act like that. All he ever does is sleep, eat, drink, and train." Nami said as she picked up the tangerines.

"It is unlike him. Anyways I have to get back to making lunch. Why don't you have Chopper look at him?" Sanji asked as he walked back to the kitchen.

"Okay I'll mention it to him." She said as she walked off to talk to Chopper. Unknown to them a figure was watching them from the crows nest. The figure's eyes stayed glued on Sanji as he entered the kitchen and shut the door. As the door shuts the figure jumps out of the crows nest and disappears in a green and black blur.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own One piece.

Authors note: Okay here is the second chapter. If anyone is actually reading this please review.

As Nami was walking over to talk to Chopper she noticed Zoro sleeping by the railing. She decided now would be the perfect time to exact her revenge. She quietly tip toed over to Zoro. Once she was in front of him proceeded to kick him in the shin repeatedly.

"What did you do that for?" Zoro yelled as her started rubbing his shin.

"That was for pouncing on me when I was carrying tangerines to the kitchen!" Nami exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? Have you gone nuts? I've been here sleeping since shortly after breakfast. Why would I pounce on you any way?" Zoro asked slightly irritated.

"I don't know why you would pounce on me. But you were the only person it could have been. Luffy was with Usopp and Chopper and Sanji was in the kitchen. If it wasn't you then who or what was it?" Nami was getting very agitated. Not because she thought Zoro was lying to her but because as far as she could tell he wasn't lying to her.

"I don't know who or what it was that pounced on you. Why don't you put the others on watch duty in case it shows up again?" Zoro suggested.

"You know that's a pretty good idea. Come on lets go." Nami said as she started towards where Luffy and the others were.

"What do you mean come on? I was napping here until you kicked me and woke me up!" Zoro yelled.

"Well it was your idea. Besides we need everyone we can get to watch for what ever pounced on me. Also if you don't help I will double your debt to me." She said with a smirk.

"Fine I'll keep watch from the crows nest. " Zoro grumbled as he got up and started walking towards the crows nest.

"Just don't fall asleep up there. I will check on you later to make sure you're awake!" Nami yelled after him.

"Fine!" He yelled at her as he started climbing up to the crows nest. As soon as he got up to the top he decided to keep watch at least for a while. He wanted to see if there really was anything pouncing on people or if Nami had finally went off the deep end.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own One Piece.

Authors note: Here it is the third chapter. I got some more reviews. I'm sooo happy. Reviews are what keep me writing. Anyways I want to thank ce san nui and smallstream for the reviews. I don't think there will be any pairings.

As time slowly ticked by he saw Luffy head towards the figure head bouncing as he went. Probably excited about catching a mystery creature. Then he saw Usopp hiding behind some barrels. Because we all know that's the best place to keep watch from. A while later he saw Sanji and Chopper walking together talking. Chopper went to his room and Sanji went to Nami's room. After a while Zoro started to get bored and eventually fell asleep.

As Zoro was falling asleep Sanji was bringing Nami some snacks and a drink. He had completely given up on lunch after everyone had got worked up about whatever pounced on Nami.

" Nami-swan I've brought you some snacks." He called as he walked though the doorway and set them on a table.

"Sanji could you go make sure everyone is still awake and on guard please." Nami asked as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Of course Nami-swan anything for you." Sanji said with hearts in his eyes. He then walked out the door and shut it tightly behind him. He started off to check on everyone when he heard a loud thunk behind him. He turned around to see what had made the noise but nothing was there. _This whole pouncing creature thing has gotten me a bit nervous. _Sanji thought to himself. As he started walking again he sneezed. _Someone seems to be talking about me. Maybe Nami-swan was thinking of me._ He thought happily as he seemed to almost float off to check on the others.

As Sanji left to check on everyone a pair of glowing emerald green eyes appeared in the shadow of some barrels. Usopp who was behind the same barrels was completely unaware of his visitor until that is said visitor rubbed against his arm.

"Help" He screamed as he flew into the air and across the deck on to Sanji's back knocking him over and landing on top of him.

"What is wrong with you?" Sanji asked as he knocked Usopp off his back and got up.

"The thing. The pouncing monster. It was right next to me!" Usopp shouted while pointing to the barrels.

"Are you sure?" Sanji asked.

"Of course I'm sure. I was setting there keeping watch like I was suppose to when all of the sudden this huge furry creature appeared out of nowhere. I could feel it latch on to my arm getting ready to rip it off so I hit it repeatedly with my slingshot and ran to get you." Usopp explained obviously lying.

"So what you're telling me is you were hiding behind the barrels and something furry brushed against your arm. Right?" Sanji asked knowing that Usopp was lying to him.

"No of course not it was huge. You can go see for your self." Usopp insisted.

"Whatever you say oh brave captain Usopp. I'll go check on your huge pouncing monster for you." Sanji said with his voice dripping with sarcasm he went to investigate behind the barrels.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Author's notes: Here it is the fourth chapter. I would like to say thanks to everyone that reviewed. Anyways part of this chapter was inspired by my friend Tammi during one of our late night phone conversations. This chapter is actually quite a bit longer than my other chapters.

Sanji peered over the tops of the barrels, and all that was there was a mouse a small brown mouse. So he walked back to Usopp obviously slightly irritated.

"Well Usopp the only thing there was a mouse. A small mouse at that. Are you afraid of mice now too?" Sanji asked with a slightly agitated tone to his voice.

"No of course not. The great captain Usopp would never be afraid of mice. Besides I know what I felt was bigger than a mouse." Usopp said defending himself.

"Whatever you say Usopp." Sanji said as he walked off to finish checking on everyone. He walked by where Luffy was and by where Chopper was. Then he made his way to the crows nest where Zoro was. He climbs up the ladder to the crows nest. When he finally gets to the top and looks in on Zoro he is amazed by the fact that Zoro is awake.

"What do you want?" Zoro asked slightly irritated that someone had invaded his quite spot.

"Nothing. Nami-swan wanted to make sure everyone was still on guard duty that's all." Sanji explained.

"Sanji I'm hungry!!!" Luffy yelled from the figure head.

"Well that is my sign to start dinner." Sanji stated as he turned to the ladder and started back down.

_He's finally gone. Glad he made as much noise as he did coming up or I probably would have got kicked again._ Zoro thought to himself as he watched the clouds go by. Time passed slowly and quietly being disrupted only occasionally by Luffy yelling that he was hungry. Around sunset Sanji finally stuck his head out the kitchen door and yelled that dinner was ready. Luffy's ears perked up as he heard some of his favorite words. Then he proceeded to slingshot himself to the kitchen. Chopper and Nami both came out of their rooms and headed to the kitchen. Zoro who was all the way up in the crows nest decided it would take to long to climb down the ladder so he jumped down from the crows nest and rolled a bit and got up then headed towards the kitchen.

Dinner went by like usual loud noisy and slightly messy. After cleaning up their mess from dinner everyone went off to do their own thing. Luffy went back to the figurehead. Chopper went off to look at some of his medical books. Zoro went to do some weight training to work dinner off. Usopp went to experiment with some new weapon like thing and Nami wondered to the deck to watch the stars come out. As time passed they one by one when off to bed as Nami headed off to her room she yelled to Zoro "It's your turn for night watch, make sure not to fall asleep." Then she went in her room and shut the door and Zoro was the only one left wake. Zoro continued his training for a couple more hours. After a while he grew bored with the weight lifting so he put them away and plopped down next to the railing and watched the stars for a while.

While Zoro was star gazing on the deck Luffy and Usopp were both sleeping quite soundly while snoring so loud it could be heard outside of the room. Sanji was muttering in his sleep. Luffy started grabbing around with his hand. Eventually he grabbed his pillow and proceeded to gnaw on it. He then muttered something about meat flavored clouds and settled down again this time with the pillow in his mouth. A breeze blew in through the hatch that Usopp had left open and rustled some papers that had been scatter across the room. Sanji was sleeping in the hammock above Usopp's hammock as he laid there sleeping there was a thunk sound as something landed on his chest. But since he was in such a deep sleep he barely noticed it. He just mumbled something without even waking up. Then he noticed that something was moving around on his chest. Being mostly asleep still the first thing out of his mouth was "Nami-swan you've finally come to confess your love for me." As he grabbed for what he thought was Nami. As soon as he grabbed it he realized it wasn't Nami and through what ever it was off of him and screamed a slightly girlish scream. In the process of throwing of throwing it he flipped himself off the hammock in to Usopp and his hammock. Which made Usopp jump and fling them both out of that hammock and into the mast. Of course all of the noise didn't even bother Luffy.

"Get off me!" Usopp yelled as he tried to untangle himself from Sanji and their blankets.

"I'm trying to." Sanji shouted back.

After finally untangling himself Sanji scrambled up the ladder on the mast and jumped on to the deck. He then looked around slightly puzzled. Zoro looked up from his spot by the railing and asked Sanji. "What was going on down there? Did Usopp find another mouse or something? "

Sanji was going to tell Zoro about the furry thing that was on him but after realizing that he had screamed like a girl he decided to change his story a little. "Usopp woke up to something furry setting on him. I came out here to see if I could find it." As Sanji was telling Zoro his slightly changed story Usopp climbed out of the room.

"That's not what happened and you know it. You were the one that was screaming because the thing was on you." Usopp exclaimed pointing at Sanji.

"Usopp quit lying you know I don't scream like that. Anyways did you see anything furry climb out of the room?" Sanji asked Zoro.

"Haven't seen any thing furry up here all night. You might as well go back to sleep it was probably a mouse or something" Zoro responded.

With that Sanji and Usopp both went back down to the room and crawled back in to their hammocks. Usopp fell right back to sleep figuring Sanji had just had a dream and thought that something furry was on him. Sanji on the other hand couldn't go to sleep because he knew something furry had been sitting on him.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Here it is chapter 5. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter.

Disclaimer: Still don't own One Piece.

The rest of that night was pretty uneventful. Around midnight Nami replaced Zoro for watch duty. As Zoro went down to his hammock he noticed that Sanji had finally calmed down enough that he was able to fall asleep. That morning Sanji woke up and noticed he was the first one up besides who ever was on watch duty. He decided he would start breakfast before they woke up so he could have some peace while he cooked. So he climbed up the mast and headed to the kitchen. Waving good morning to Nami on the way. As soon as he entered the kitchen he noticed something was different. He walked around the room trying to find what was off. Then as he past the counter he noticed two wet mangled looking dead mice. He grabbed a towel and used it to pick up the mice and tossed them in a trash bin that was by the door. He started making breakfast when he noticed that he was out of flour. So went to the storage room to get some. As he grabbed the sack of flour he noticed three more wet mangled mice lying dead on a barrel.

Around the same time Sanji has went to get the flour Usopp had woke up. He swung his legs off the hammock and started to slip them into his shoes. As he slipped his foot in to his shoe he felt something wet and furry in one of them. So he let loose a shrill scream as he flung the shoe across the room and in to Luffy's face.

"What did you do that for?" Luffy asked as he tossed the shoe on to the floor.

"There was something in my shoe." Usopp explained.

"So you didn't have to throw it at me." Luffy pouted.

Usopp walked over to his shoe and picked it up. He turned it upside down and shook it until a wet dead mouse fell out. "Eww I don't think I'm going to wear my shoes today" He said as he tossed them in to his pile of clothes that he needed to wash.

"Hey Usopp. Have you seen my pillow? I can't find it anywhere." Luffy asked as he looked around slightly bewildered.

"I haven't seen your pillow Luffy. Maybe Zoro stole it last night while you where asleep." Usopp answered as he carried his bag of clothes up the mast to wash them.

Luffy turned to look at Zoro. _It doesn't look like he has my pillow. But you never know._ Luffy retch over and started poking Zoro's forehead. "Wakey wakey Zoro." Luffy said as he poked him. _Hmm doesn't seem to be working._ Luffy thought. So he started shaking Zoro. But he still wouldn't wake up. Then Luffy swung the hammock around so Zoro would fall out of it.

"Geez why did you have to do that?" Zoro asked as he set up.

"I wanted to see if you had my pillow." Luffy explained with a grin.

"All you had to do was look over and see my head was only on one pillow." Zoro told him.

"Well I thought you might be lying on it." Luffy answered.

Dealing with Luffy this early was starting to give him a headache. He decided to distract Luffy with something else. "Hey Luffy it's getting pretty late in the morning. Aren't you hungry yet?" Zoro asked trying to sidetrack him.

"You know I am getting hungry. I better see if Sanji is fixing breakfast." Luffy said as he jumped up and raced up the mast to the kitchen.

"Finally he's gone." Zoro muttered to himself as he plopped back into his hammock and went back to sleep.

Immediately after leaving the bedroom Luffy headed to the kitchen. He stuck his head in the door ready to inform Sanji that he was hungry but no one was there. So he decided to go sit on the figurehead until Sanji showed up. Sanji left the storage room and headed back to the kitchen. He got in the kitchen and set the bag of flour in a barrel and scooped some out to use with breakfast. He turned around and noticed that the ham he had set out had disappeared. He was just about to yell for Luffy but he noticed a growling noise coming from above him. He looked up and on top of the highest shelf was a cat. It was green with black strips, and just a bit bigger than a normal house cat. It set there with a slice of ham hanging out of its mouth growling at him. All Sanji could do was set there and wonder where this strange cat had come from. Then all of the sudden the cat jumped off the shelf and catapulted itself off Sanji's face and ran out of the kitchen. Sanji who had no time to react to the cat fell over backwards while the cup of flour he was holding flew through the air covering Sanji and everything else around him in flour. After regaining his senses he jumped up and ran after the cat. He realized as soon as he got out the door he had lost it. Then he just happened to look up at the crows nest. There was the cat taunting him with the meat. He figured by the time he got up there the cat would have jumped down. So he thought to him self for a second.

"Luffy I have food for you." Sanji called.

Luffy came flying through the air from the figurehead and skidded to a stop next to Sanji."Where is the food?" He asked eagerly.

"It's up there. That cat stole it." Sanji explained. Normally he wouldn't care as long as it wasn't wasted, but the cat had pretty much taunted him with it. Now it was a matter of pride. Besides he could just hear Zoro bothering him about how a cat had out smarted him.

"My breakfast" Luffy yelled as he catapulted himself towards the cat.

Watching Luffy go after the cat Sanji figured he would catch it with very little problem. Then he remembered that his face was covered in flour so he went off to the bathroom to wash his face off and change into clean clothes. As he went to change clothes Luffy continued to chase the cat. The cat of course saw Luffy flying towards him so it jumped down from the crows nest and ran to the tangerine trees. As soon as Luffy hit the railing on the crows nest he jumped down and followed the cat to the trees. The cat hopped from tree to tree with Luffy following it on the ground. It eventually left the trees and ran across the deck right towards where Nami was working on her map. It jumped on Nami's head and launched itself onto the figurehead. Luffy followed close behind running into Nami's table and flipping it into the air. The inkpot she was using landed on her shirt covering it with blue ink and ruining it. But Luffy didn't notice any of it until Nami yelled at him about him replacing the shirt. Seeing the cat setting on the figurehead Luffy figured this would be the perfect chance to catch it. He flung himself at the cat. The cat jumped over him and ran off. Luffy overshot the figurehead and nearly landed in the ocean had he not grabbed the railing on the ship. By the time he pulled himself back up the cat was gone.


End file.
